1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to painting apparatus and more particularly to that class of kits of implements suitable for applying decorative patterns to broad surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with painting kits utilizing numerals to instruct the user as to the location of the application of various colors of paint to form a pleasing colored pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,189 issued on July 5, 1955 to R. E. Grossman teaches a painting kit in which a plurality of sheets of material are provided, wherein each sheet carries a pattern having discreet areas thereof identified by numerals so as to assist the user in choosing the location for the various colors of paints also supplied.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,349 issued on May 8, 1956 to R. E. Grossman discloses the method of painting consistent with his apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,189.
Both of the aforementioned patents, though teaching the principle of and supplying the apparatus for the creation of a painting utilizing numerals as a means of instruction, suffer the common deficiency of requiring the user to obtain a sheet or plaque bearing an individual pattern. Thus, the user is restricted to the painting of a single pattern covering a relatively small area and may not utilize the painting by numeral system in the decorative designing of walls or other large lateral surfaces wherein the designs are repeatedly depicted on the large lateral surface.